The HARC Center Administrative Core serves as a central resource for its component cores and projects as well as a resource for collaboration across the Center, between Sister Centers and with the broader HIV research and scientific communities. The administrative core provides infrastructure, communications and oversight to facilitate the success of each project and core and to ensure that each project and core has impact within the Center and beyond the Center that exceeds its individual value. The central goals of the Core are scientific and administrative oversight, training and outreach, compliance with NIH policies and federal regulations, quality control, data management, and communication and coordination.